


No Longer Lonely

by One_Lonely_Emo



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, I just want them to be happy, M/M, Marriage Proposal, good god mr sims give them a good life I'll give you my soul, soft jonmartin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28354023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Lonely_Emo/pseuds/One_Lonely_Emo
Summary: ~ Being lonely was not a loud pain. There was no screams or cries of physical pain. It's quiet, silent tears. It's being alone not just physically, but mentally. The silence that echoes in your mind even when the room is full of people, of laughter and of happiness. Martin knew that loneliness. He knew his own inside and out. The silence of a room grew so loud it ate into him. He knew that sinking feeling. But people can change that.--What if the eyepocolypse didn't happen? What if Jon and Martin just got to be happy in their little cabin forever?
Relationships: Jonathan "Jon" Sims / Martin Blackwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	No Longer Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored and sad so here's a little drabble, Jon proposing to Martin if the whole apocalypse thing didn't happen because I got caught up in the podcast and I just want them to be happy. I haven't posted on here in forever but I hope you guys enjoy!   
> Also, forgive my crappy writing it's been forever!
> 
> Love you all, happy fluff reading <3

Being lonely was not a loud pain. There was no screams or cries of physical pain. It's quiet, silent tears. It's being alone not just physically, but mentally. The silence that echoes in your mind even when the room is full of people, of laughter and of happiness. Martin knew that loneliness. He knew his own inside and out. The silence of a room grew so loud it ate into him. He knew that sinking feeling. But people can change that. 

Jon knew what it was like to be cold though. The cold gaze of an eye or the shivering when you’re in an empty room but you know you’re being watched, when that chill sends its icy fingers down your back. He knew that chill, that shiver. 

And that is why they’re perfect for each other. 

“There’s a quote. I’m- I’m trying to recall it. Something-” Jon paused as he looked at the ceiling. He had his head resting on Martin’s lap. His arm was hanging as his fingers drummed against the floor. “Something like. ‘Your soulmate is just the parts of you that are missing.’ Do you believe that, Martin?” He asked with a grin, looking up at him. Martin chuckled, running a hand through Jon’s never washed hair, slightly cringing at the rough, yet greasy texture. 

“That- that comes from a Greek myth.” Martin chuckled, looking down at Jon as he shook his head. “Yeah-- they believed that we all started as some- 2 armed, 4 legged beast with two heads. Two consciousnesses. One of their gods- Hera? Zeus? One of the bastards, blew us all to pieces. They halved us, and we’re just kind of searching for our literal other halves our entire lives, just because some dickhead god blew us to bits.” Martin stared down at his boyfriend, amused by the puzzled look on his face. “What about that, hm? You believe that, Jon?” Jon chuckled, sitting up from Martin's lap with a small groan, Jon readjusted himself so his head was set on the other man’s shoulder, holding his hand gently. 

“I’d say maybe you’re my other half, Martin.” He chuckled, placing a gentle kiss on the back of his hand, and Martin grinned.

  
“Well we don’t look much like long lost halves.” Martin smirked. “I haven’t quite mastered how to get eyebags quite that deep.” Jon scoffed, smacking his shoulder playfully.

  
“Try harder.” Jon smiled, standing completely with a stretch, he turned to face his other half, who was fake deep in thought. 

“And i think I’ve taken a few more showers than you--” Martin began, but got cut off by a laugh, and Jon smiled gently.

“Oh- shush. Walk with me, darling?” he asked, and Martin did, taking the hand that Jon had extended to him. They stepped through the silent house, smiling as they heard the melodic creaking of the hardwood beneath their feet in the house.  
Their house.   
A tiny little cottage. Together. It was a safe house, sure, and it was quiet, lonely, even, but it was beautiful. 

They stumbled, making their way to the porch, making the way there as well as their arrival full of giggles. Jon and Martin took a seat right next to each other on the porch of their little cottage, craning their necks up to the stars in sync. The view was breathtaking. The millions and trillions of stars twinkled above, the night air chilling them to the core. Jon hugged himself to scrap together warmth. He shivered, rubbing his hands together. That is, until Martin scooted over, gently wrapping his arms around his midsection from the back with a grin. 

“I’ll keep you warm.’ he mumbled, placing his head on Jon’s shoulder. “I’m always warm, and I’m not near as frail as you are. You might as well be a whole two pounds, Jon.” Martin said, chuckling. Jon smirked, shaking his head.

“No, I- I’m shaking because I’m-” Jon took a deep breath, turning to face Martin. “I’ve been meaning to ask you something.” Jon paused, shuttering from both the cold and the adrenaline coursing through his veins. “You’re not lonely here, you don’t feel- like you’re missing anything- do you?” Martin’s heart dropped as he listened, scoffing slightly. He moved his hands, placing them on both sides of Jon’s face, causing his eyes to widen as well as his smile. Martin smiled gently as Jon teared up, comforted by the hold and by his warmth. Martin kissed the tip of his nose with a grin.   
“I have you. I’m in love with you, Jon.” He made a breathy chuckle. “I am _not_ lonely anymore.” Martin said, grazing his thumb across his cheekbone. Jon exhaled, his entire body shaking. It could have been from the cold, or the tears currently running down his face, or the anxiety as he wrapped his arms tightly around Martin’s neck, breathing in shakily. 

“In that case.” he whispered, grabbing the back of Martin's shirt collar from his hands position behind him to comfort himself, running his fingers along the soft fabric to take his mind off the words that were about to leave his mouth. 

“ _Will you marry me?_ ” He whispered gently, smiling when Martin chuckled breathlessly and tightened the hug, burying his face into the side of Jon’s neck, smiling against his skin as he teared up as well. 

“ _Of course I will, Jon.”_


End file.
